James and his son
by EastYorkDisneyFan
Summary: What if James wasn't always careful when he had his infamous encounters with women and actually had a child with her?
1. Chapter I

James Bond walked into his London apartment, walked over to the bedrooms. He opened the first door and saw his sixteen year old son, James Bond Jr., sleeping. He stood there and watched him sleep well he thought about the day he first found out about him.

_It was 16 years ago a baby was left on the door step of MI6 headquarters with a note addressed to James Bond. The baby was brought in and searched to make sure he had nothing concealed on him. They also sedated him and took x-rays as well as CAT scans of him. When the note was delivered to James he opened it and discovered that it was from one of his former female aquatics, it said that she was dying of cancer and could not take care of the child, and as James was the only man she had slept with in the nine mouths before he was born. James was still sceptical about this and asked the MI6 lab to a DNA test on both him and the boy. They found that James was indeed the father; however they could find no record of the mother anywhere. James took the boy home with him and raised him as his own. _

_For the next 13 years James raised the boy, whom he called James Jr., well he was given a temporary leave of absence by M. James Jr. attended the most prestigious schools for young boys. At age 13 he began going to Eton College, James Sr. then returned to his work at MI6 however he was never given assignments that began near James Jr'.s scheduled school breaks._

James Jr. was now in his third year at Eaton College; he always did very well in all his classes and was on the school rowing team. He was fairly well built for a sixteen year old as during his school breaks he was given basic MI6 agent training, as it was thought to be a threat to national security if he was captured as he is the son of one of the best agents they had. He also from time to time was allowed to go on some of his dad's less dangerous missions, or ones where James could use the fact that he was a single parent would be of use to the mission. James was far from your typical teen as he had access to one of the most sucure facilities in the United Kingdom.

Like most 16 year olds he had his learners permit, however the car he drove was not typical of most 16 year olds, in fact it wasn't really typical of anyone unless you where a secret agent or a family member of one. He drove a Q issue Austin Martin V-12 Vanquish, with all the usual upgrades such as passenger ejector seat, missiles behind the head lights, machine guns mounted under the front grill and also a state of the art anti theft system. It also was completely bombproof and fully armoured against any bullets currently made anywhere in the world. Since he only had his learners perment he always had his dad or a MI6 agent that was always assigned to gaurd him well he was at school. People often compared him to Princes William and Harry when they went there as they both had bodygaurds with them.

He also whore at all times a standard Q issue GPS tracking watch that reported his location at all times to MI6 headquarters.


	2. Chapter II

James Bond Jr. arrived back at the apartment he lived in with his dad when they were both home. His dad was of course the legendary 007, one of the top secret agents in the world. James Jr. was only home during his breaks from school, sometimes he ended up being dragged into one of his dad's missions for MI6 which he didn't mind as he got to spend time with his dad in exotic locations across the world. The only drawback to this kind of life was being shot at by the evil doers of the world or having your Dad captured by enemies.

As he came into the apartment, after being dropped off by his bodyguard, he saw that it was empty he figured his dad must be out. He went to his room to change out of his school uniform and into something more comfortable a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. As he changed his eye caught a picture of him and his dad, it made him think of the time not to long ago when his dad had ended up being caught by the North Korean army and was tortured by them. No one had told him anything, his dad had been missing for months and he hadn't heard anything from him as he (his dad) would send him coded e-mails or text messages on his cell phone, telling him that he was alright. However this time something was different he hadn't had any contact with him at all.

_Until one day just as he was finishing his history class for the day his cell phone rang it was M calling him and informing him that someone from MI6 would be coming to take him to an urgent meeting with her. As soon as he left class he headed to the front door where he happened to run into his housemaster, whom he informed that he had to go to an important meeting, who let him go as he had been given a need to know briefing about James Jr. and his dad. As soon as he had left the front door of Eaton College he was ushered by his bodyguard into a waiting car that drove him to MI6 headquarters in London. Once they had arrived there he was escorted up to M's office. An office he had been to many times before, well he was waiting to go in he stated talking with Moneypenny M's secretary and also the women at the top of his dad's most wanted list. He started by joking around with her by saying "so how is my dad's favourite secretary today?"_

_She looked at him as if she was about to cry and said "please don't ask that right now Jamie?" (Only his dad, M and Moneypenny called him that or could get away with it.) _

_Just then M's voice could be hearted over the speaker phone saying "is James Jr. there?"_

_Moneypenny replied "yes he is I'll send him in at once."_

_James Jr. went to the door and opened it and walked into the all to familiar office of M, his dad's and all of MI6's boss. She asked him to have a seat and said to him "what I have to tell you is not very good news, your father has been captured and is currently being held by the North Koreans, the US armed forces have informed us that there is a leak in the prison camp where he is being held and he is the only prisoner there."_

_James Jr. looked at her with tears in his eyes and said "but you're going to get him back right?"_

_M looked at him knowing that what she was about to say would be very hard for James Jr. to understand but she had to tell him as no one else knew the truth. She looked him in the eye and said "unfortunately no the price for his return is much too high."_

_James gave M a look that sent daggers at her and said "How can any price be too high for someone's father. You have to rescue him, for me."_

_M saw the anger in the teen standing in her office she felt awful and knew that the world's secret agencies would never forgive he for what she was going to do. She once again looked at James Jr. who now had tears streaming down both checks, she took a box of tissues from her desk and handed it to him saying "You're right there is no price to high to give someone there only parent back. However he will return in disgrace first as an abandon agent."_

_James looked at her and said "Thank you M, and please don't tell him that you brought him back because of me."_

_As he left the room to head back to school M said to herself "don't worry Jamie I won't."_

_James said good by to Moneypenny as he walked past her she noticed that he looked a lot happier there must be some good news, perhaps James is coming back. She said to herself "no I must think about him in that way, god he's handsome!"_

After he got changed he decided to watch a movie well he waited for his dad to come home. He went into the living room and pulled out one his favourite James Bond films, James Bond 20 **Die another Day**, off the shelf and put it in the DVD player. He started to watch the part where the actor playing his dad was tortured and he wondered if that's what really happened to his dad.

After the movie was over his dad still wasn't home so he made himself some dinner and checked his e-mail before deciding to watch another movie this time he decided to watch **Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery** since he was still used to his schedule from Eaton he decided to head of to bed earlier then he normally would.

A few hours later he heard the door of the apartment open and heard his dad's footsteps coming in and heading towards his room. He heard his dad open the door and knew that he was standing there watching him and thinking of him.


	3. Chapter III

James Jr. rolled over to look at the clock on his bedside table which said it was 11:00 Pm. He then turned to the door and saw his dad sanding there smiling at him. He got up and walked over to him and gave him a hug. True it was odd for a 16 year old boy to hug there father, but Jamie didn't get to see his dad as often as other boys his age.

James the said to his son "you better get some sleep pal we've got an early day tomorrow"

Jamie looked at his dad in the eye and said "What time are we meeting M at?"

James shock his head and laughed, he could never hide anything to do with work from his son. He looked at him and said "we are meeting M in her office at 0700 tomorrow morning."

After there conversation Jamie went back to his bed, his dad said goodnight to him and that he would wake him at 6 the next morning.

The next morning James woke his son up at 6, the two of them had breakfast together and then showered and got dressed in business attire. Jamie didn't really like wearing a suite much when he was on holidays, he only wore one if he had to go and meet with M on the rare occasions where he would be briefed on a mission that he would be accompanying his dad on, still at least he didn't have to where his school uniform. The two of them then went down to the garage were their Austin Martins were parked they both got into James's and were on there way to MI6 headquarters in London.

They pulled into the secured facility and took the elevator up to the 14th floor where M's office was. Once they arrived there Moneypenny greeted them and told them that M was waiting for them and they could go in at once.

They entered M's office where she asked them both to have a seat. She then turned to James and said "do you think he is ready to be given temporary agent sates?"

Jamie looked at both M and his father wondering what does that mean.

James looked at both Jamie and M and said "yes I believe ha has proven himself in his training and he is also doing remarkably well in his studies."

M then looked at Jamie and said "congratulations you are now a temporary double o agent." She the reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a set of paperwork for him and James to fill out. She then handed him a card that said on it **Licence to Kill**, she also handed him a vile containing two suicide pills and said "I hope you never have to use these."


End file.
